Your Wish Is My Comand
by Slinking Fox
Summary: In which there are a lot of citrus scenes. Lots of pairings. Yaoi and yuri. Please no flames. First: Ranamon x Izumi (Yuri)


**Warning: MAJOR EXPLICIT CONTENT. Digimon x Human. Yuri. Defies logic in some parts.**

**Pairing: Izumi x Ranamon**

* * *

><p>Orimoto Izumi couldn't help but whimper softly as she saw her sworn enemy approach her. "W-what do you want?" She tried to force strength and confidence into her voice, but failed miserably.<p>

Three days previously, she had been with the group when they were all separated by a large storm. She had ended up with Junpei and Kouichi, but had been captured while on night watch.

The warrior of water had silenced Izumi by hitting her over the head with a rock and took her back to the seemingly abandoned Toucanmon Paradise.

Ranamon smirked at her captive. Izumi's hands and wrists were bound tightly while there was a collar around her neck that kept her chained to the wall and her D-Scanner was kept just out of reach. Her jacket, hat, shoes and socks were gone, leaving her in nothing but her torn tube top and short skirt. "Well now, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you that," she whispered seductively into the blonde human's ear. Her smirk grew when Izumi shivered. "But it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't tell you either..."

Izumi shivered again, her face slowly turning pink. Ranamon was quite an attractive digimon, if you looked past the ugly personality that she had gained through becoming Cherubimon's slave.

_No!_ Izumi yelled at herself mentally. _You can't like her! She's an evil fucking girl digimon!_

However, she couldn't help but feel her heart pound when Ranamon leaned closer to her - so close that their lips were almost touching. "Tell you what, Izumi. I've been a slave for as long as I can remember. Let me be the master for a while and I'll let you go. All you need to do is obey my every command, and I won't even try to get you to hurt your friends or yourself. Do we have a deal?"

Izumi whimpered again before slowly nodding, fear clouding her eyes. Ranamon smirked.

She was finally getting somewhere with AncientKazemon's predecessor. "Excellent." She untied Izumi's wrists and ankles and released the chain around her neck, but didn't remove the dog collar. It was her way of showing Izumi who was still in charge.

Instead, she pinned the blonde against the wall, hungrily pressing her lips against Izumi's. The human's shocked gasp was muted, but much to her surprise she found herself responding to Ranamon's kiss.

Ranamon smirked against her lips as she wrapped her arms around her waist, brushing her tongue against Izumi's lips. Izumi parted her lips in a teasingly slow manner, causing Ranamon to growl slightly and nip her lip impatiently.

Izumi parted her lips just enough for Ranamon to force her tongue into her rival's mouth. Their tongues twirled together before Ranamon stroked the bottom of Izumi's tongue with her own. She remembered that AncientKazemon used to love that.

Sure enough, Izumi moaned at the action and wrapped her arms around Ranamon's neck, drawing the two closer together. Ranamon ran a hand up and down Izumi's spine, grinding their hips together. This time, they both moaned softly into the kiss. After a moment, Ranamon pulled away and began to push Izumi's top up.

Izumi blushed darkly and closed her eyes, but didn't protest.

She knew that it wouldn't matter, even if she did.

When the annoying piece of clothing was removed, Ranamon found herself staring at Izumi's perfectly sculpted body from her plump breasts to her round hips. Izumi's bra was also quickly removed and the blonde was pushed onto the room's lone piece of furniture; a bed.

Ranamon smirked at the fear in Izumi's eyes. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to penetrate you until every fibre of your being longs for me to do so again."

Izumi looked away to hide her fear only to clutch Ranamon's shoulders as the warrior of water kissed and nipped her neck lightly. However, this was merely a distraction and Ranamon smirked, gently slipping her hands up Izumi's skirt.

Izumi gasped in shock as she felt Ranamon's hands on her inner thigh, tracing furious circles into them. She felt tension growing between her legs and longed to buck her hips, but resisted the urge. Seeing this, Ranamon nipped Izumi's collar bone, earning a loud moan.

_Found it._ Ranamon smirked and began sucking Izumi's skin, earning a few more moans. Next, Ranamon moved onto her breasts. She kissed the tip of each one and nibbled them lightly while pinching and twisting the other, quickly turning them into hard, rosy nubs.

Ranamon kissed her way down Izumi's stomach and stopped just short of the top of her skirt. She quickly unzipped the bothersome garment and discarded it, along with Izumi's soaked underwear.

She looked at Izumi - who was panting for breath. "Spread your legs." Izumi shook her head with a fearful whimper, causing rage to build up inside Ranamon. "Spread. Your. Legs!" Izumi shook her head again and Ranamon raised her hand as though to hit her only to pause.

She smirked. "Very well then. Wait here and don't move." She stood up and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a large can of whipped cream, a box of strawberries and chocolate chips. She also pulled a small box off of the table and considered it for a moment before nodding.

She smirked again before walking back into the room to find Izumi in the same position but her D-Scanner missing. Ranamon sighed. "It will take you more than a minute to spirit evolve and it will take me three seconds to kill you. Do you want to find out how quickly I react or would you rather hand over your D-Scanner?"

Izumi's eyes widened and she shakily pulled her D-Scanner out from beneath the pillow. Ranamon took it and placed it on the table again, while the food and box went on the edge of the bed for easy access. "Good girl." Ranamon giggled with a smile as she slid her hands up Izumi's legs. When she reached her thighs, Ranamon pushed the blonde's legs apart, keeping them in the position by holding them apart with her legs. Izumi closed her eyes, biting her lip as Ranamon slid a finger into her. "I told you I'd penetrate you," Ranamon whispered huskily as she pumped her finger in and out of Izumi. Soon, a second finger was added and Izumi almost gasped as they brushed against her sweet spot.

When Ranamon removed her fingers, Izumi almost pouted. Almost; not quite.

Ranamon smirked and picked up a strawberry, sliding it into Izumi's entrance. The blonde almost screamed in surprise at the sensation of something in her. "This is what happens when you disobey me the first time, slave," Ranamon growled.

Ranamon continued to push strawberries into Izumi, as well as chocolate chips when the fruit ran out. Izumi winced, her toes curled up. She could literally feel herself swelling and felt somewhat grateful that by the Digital World's logic, the more that went into a human, the larger their stomach turned. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what would have happened if this had happened to her in the human world.

Once the strawberries and chocolate were gone, Ranamon grabbed the can of whipped cream and pressed the nozzle to Izumi's entrance before spraying it. Izumi screamed quietly at the freezing cold sensation as it filled her but Ranamon didn't stop until the entire can was empty, by which stage, Izumi's stomach had bloated significantly, the whipped cream had gone in as far as her sweet spot and was spilling out of her entrance.

Ranamon smirked at the sight and licked any cream that had spilled out of Izumi away before pressing her lips to the human's entrance and teasing her clit with her teeth. Izumi gasped and bucked her hips slightly. Ranamon smirked at the action and slid her tongue into Izumi, slowly licking away the food and cream.

One of the benefits of being a digimon was that she had an extremely long and strong tongue, so she was able to reach all of the food in Izumi's womb in an agonisingly slow manner.

All of the strawberries and chocolate chips were gone and half of the whipped cream had been devoured when Ranamon's tongue hit against Izumi's sweet spot. Izumi screamed. "R-Ranamon-s-sama!"

Ranamon paused and smirked devilishly. "Call me... master."

She continued to lick the cream away from Izumi's sweet spot as the blonde moaned the word 'master' several times in pleasure. Finally, all of the whipped cream was gone and Ranamon gave Izumi's sweet spot a playful flick of the tongue. Izumi gasped and clutched Ranamon's shoulders tightly. "M-M-Master!" She whimpered as Ranamon licked the spot again. "P-p-please!"

Ranamon pulled her tongue out of Izumi and picked up the box, opening it to reveal her 'little toy'. She slid two fingers into the blonde and began pumping them in and out of her, soon adding a third finger.

Izumi was almost at her climax by then and the sight of the toy alone made her moan in pleasure. "You like this, eh?" Ranamon chuckled. She turned on the vibrating penis and pushed it into Izumi. "Master..."

"Tell me you want me," Ranamon demanded as she began pumping the toy into Izumi. "That every fibre of your being yearns for me."

"I do!" Izumi moaned loudly. "Oh, I do!"

"Say it!" Ranamon ordered as she pulled the penis all the way out of Izumi and slammed it into her full force. Izumi shrieked in pleasure as it hit her sweet spot.

"Master, I w-w-want you!"

"What do you want me to do?" Ranamon asked as she turned the vibrator on max, sending Izumi into ecstatics.

Izumi's grip on the warrior of water's shoulders tightened. "T-to fuck me s-senseless."

"Your wish is my command," Ranamon giggled. She continued to thrust the toy into Izumi, hitting her sweet spot numerous times before Izumi finally released.

Ranamon smirked at the panting girl as she slid her tongue into Izumi again, earning a few more moans as she licked her clean of her juices.

"You're so tasty," she whispered as she sucked Izumi's clit teasingly. "I just might have to capture you again sometime soon."

Pleading green eyes met lustrous red orbs as the owner of the former gasped out. "M-master... please... d-do..."

Ranamon simply chuckled and kissed Izumi passionately again before standing up. She moved to leave the room, but before she did, she looked back at Izumi.

"Your wish is my comand."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Yes? No? Loved it? Despised it? Either way please review but no flames. Next pairing; Junichi. No flames for that either please.<strong>

**Sincerely,**  
><strong>Your loyal author,<strong>  
><strong>Slinking Fox<strong>


End file.
